vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Ring of Honor
Ring of Honor Wrestling (ROH) ist eine amerikanische Wrestling-Promotion, die im Jahr 2002 von Rob Feinstein gegründet wurde. Ihren Sitz hat diese Promotion in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Sie ist die größte und bekannteste US-amerikanische Independent-Liga, ist jedoch nicht vergleichbar mit World Wrestling Entertainment, dem Marktführer im Wrestling. Ring of Honor ist bei jungen Wrestlern wegen seines flexiblen Arbeitsplanes sehr beliebt und wird von vielen als Karrieresprungbrett in die großen Ligen benutzt. Ring of Honor gehört seit dem 21. Mai 2011 zur Sinclair Broadcast Group.cagematch.de Geschichte Zielgruppe Im Gegensatz zu den Wrestling-Ligen World Wrestling Entertainment und Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ist Ring of Honor auf eine komplett andere Zielgruppe ausgerichtet. Die WWE ist hauptsächlich und die TNA teilweise auf Fans ausgerichtet, welche das Wrestling als Show sehen. ROH ist auf Leute ausgerichtet, die das Entertainment dahinter erkennen. Ring of Honor richtet sich in erster Linie an die sogenannten Smart-Marks, denen bekannt ist, dass Storylines zum Wrestling gehören. Code of Honor miniatur|Code of Honor ([[Eddie Edwards und Michael Elgin)]] Um sich von der WWE und dem üblichen Mainstream-Wrestling abzusetzen, wurde das Konzept des Ehrenkodex’ entwickelt. Anfänglich gab es fünf Regeln, deren Befolgung durch die Wrestler als eine Art moralischer Verpflichtung dargestellt wurde. * Händeschütteln vor und nach jedem Match * keine Einmischungen von Außen – kein Einmischen in Matches anderer oder andere zu seinen Gunsten einmischen lassen * keine Überraschungsangriffe * Ringrichtern wird kein Schaden zugefügt * keine absichtliche Disqualifikation – Matches werden per Pin oder Aufgabe entschieden Vor allem die ersten drei Regeln wurden hauptsächlich benutzt, um Heels glaubhafter zu machen. So wurde Christopher Daniels durch Nicht-Beachten der Regeln, wie der Verweigerung des Händeschüttelns, als erster großer Heel vermarktet. Die letzten beiden Regeln charakterisierten die typischen ROH-Matchenden: die „ehrlichen“ Pins, Aufgaben und Knockout. Anfang 2004 befand der Inhaber und ROH-Chef-Booker Gabe Sapolsky, dass dieser Ehrenkodex ausgedient hätte. Die Promotion war bereits fest etabliert und hatte loyale Anhänger gewonnen. Daher mussten die Wrestler den Kodex nicht mehr befolgen, was dramatischere und spannendere Matchausgänge erlaubte. Später tauchte der Ehrenkodex in Form von drei Regeln wieder auf: * Händeschütteln vor und nach jedem Match – wenn der Gegner respektiert wird * Matches nur unter fairen Voraussetzungen * Ringrichtern wird kein Schaden zugefügt Women of Honor Die weiblichen Wrestlerinnen werden in Ring of Honor Wrestling Women of Honor genannt. Dojo Ring of Honor betreibt eine eigene Wrestlingschule welche sich „ROH Pro-Wrestling School“ nennt und ihren Sitz in Bristol, Pennsylvania hat. Der aktuelle Chef-Trainer ist Delirious, nachdem dieser von Washington nach Pennsylvania gezogen ist. Frühere Trainer waren Bryan Danielson, CM Punk und Austin Aries. Die ersten drei Jahrgänge haben mittlerweile ihren Abschluss und sind im amerikanischen Independent-Bereich unterwegs. Manchmal gibt es auch Matches mit Beteiligung ehemaliger und aktueller Schüler bei Ring of Honor Shows. Der beste eines Jahrgangs bekommt die Top of the Class Trophy, welche ähnlich wie ein Titel bei Ring of Honor Shows verteidigt wird. Der momentane Titelträger ist Pelle Primeau, obwohl eigentlich Shane Hagadorn der Jahrgangsbeste war. Der Rob-Feinstein-Skandal Gründer und Eigentümer Rob Feinstein hatte auch sein eigenes Video Label, die RF Videos, welches Videos für diverse Wrestling-Ligen herstellte, u. a für Extreme Championship Wrestling sowie einige Shootinterviews mit ehemaligen Wrestlern aus den größeren Ligen. Im März 2004 gelang es einigen Journalisten im Internet, Feinstein zu kontaktieren, indem sie sich dort als ahnungslose Kinder ausgaben. Nachdem sie von Feinstein auf sexuellen Kontakt angesprochen wurden, wurde ein Treffen abgemacht. Als Feinstein am vereinbarten Treffpunkt eintraf, erwarteten ihn bereits die Journalisten, verschiedene Kamerateams und die Polizei. Dieser Skandal erschütterte das ganze Wrestlingbusiness und Ring of Honor stand durch diesen Skandal kurz vor dem finanziellen Aus. Der finanzielle Zusammenbruch konnte durch die Offiziellen gerade noch verhindert werden, indem sie Rob Feinstein drängten, sich aus dem Wrestling-Geschäft zurückzuziehen und Ring of Honor zu verlassen. Aber der Feinstein-Skandal hatte für die Liga weitreichende Folgen. So verbot Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ab sofort Auftritte ihrer Wrestler bei Ring of Honor. Drei Akteure der TNA kündigten daraufhin ihren Vertrag und verpflichteten sich bei ROH. Wöchentliche Show miniatur|Ein Ring of Honor Wrestling Ring. In der Regel produziert Ring of Honor an 2 bis 3 Wochenenden pro Monat jeweils 2 Shows. Diese werden im britischen Free TV (dem Wrestling Channel) ausgestrahlt und sind auch auf DVD erhältlich. Allerdings werden auch alle 2 Monate in Amerika Ring-of-Honor-Shows als Pay-per-Views ausgestrahlt. Außerdem finden regelmäßig Shows in Großbritannien und in Japan statt. Bei Ring of Honor sind vor allem jene Wrestler gefragt, die technisch gut ausgebildet sind. Bekannte Beispiele sind Davey Richards oder Roderick Strong. ROH versucht den Wrestling-Fans ein technisch anspruchsvolles Wrestling-Programm zu bieten und grenzt sich dadurch deutlich vom Marktführer, der WWE ab. Den Konkurrenten TNAW / Impact Wrestling konnte man in den letzten Jahren überholen und so ist Ring of Honor, ab 2016 zur zweitgrößten Promotion in den USA geworden. Ring of Honor kündigten am 29. Januar 2009 auf ihrer Homepage an, dass sie einen TV-Vertrag mit dem US-Sender HDNet geschlossen hatten, welches die Show Ring of Honor Wrestling ins Leben rief. Die erste Folge lief am 21. März 2009 und wurde in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania aufgezeichnet. Der Vertrag wurde allerdings am 11. Januar 2011 gekündigt, die letzten Tapings für die TV-Show finden am 21. und 22. Januar 2011 statt, von der die letzte Folge am 4. April 2011 ausgestrahlt wird. Seit dem 24. September 2011 ist Ring of Honor wöchentlich auf den Fernsehsendern der Sinclair Broadcast Group in den USA zu sehen. Bei einer kostenlosen Anmeldung auf der offiziellen ROH-Website steht zudem die aktuelle Sendung nach der Erstausstrahlung im US-TV zum Stream bereit.weblogs.baltimoresun.com Titelträger Folgende sind der amtierende ROH World Champion sowie die aktuellen ROH World Tag Team Champions. Der FIP World Heavyweight Championship Titel der Wrestling-Organisation Full Impact Pro wurde seit seiner Einführung 2004 ebenfalls bei Ring of Honor verteidigt. Das letzte Mal geschah dies im Oktober 2008 unter der Regentschaft von Go Shiozaki. Nach dem Ende der Geschäftsbeziehungen zwischen ROH und FIP 2009 wird dies nicht mehr geschehen. Am 20. Januar 2010 gab Ring of Honor in einer Pressemitteilung auf seiner offiziellen Homepage bekannt, dass für die nächsten TV-Aufzeichnungen am 5./6. Februar 2010 ein neuer sekundärer Singles-Titel eingeführt wird, der die Bezeichnung ROH World Television Championship tragen und vor allem bei den wöchentlichen TV-Ausgaben ausgefochten wird. Er wurde in einem 8-Mann-Turnier ausgefochten. Aufgrund der Witterungsbedingungen (schwerer Schneefall) Anfang Februar musste die TV-Aufzeichnung für den 6. Februar 2010 abgesagt werden. Die Halb- und Finalbegegnung im Turnier wurden daher am 5. März 2010 bei neuen Aufzeichnungen abgehalten. Auszeichnungen Eingestellte Titel Weblinks * rohwrestling.com Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Ring of Honor Kategorie:Unternehmen (Philadelphia) Kategorie:Sport (Philadelphia) Kategorie:Gegründet 2002 Kategorie:Sinclair Broadcast Group